


Destiny

by Bugkun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugkun/pseuds/Bugkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does the fish Adonis is holding in the next event know how lucky it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I would die to be that fish

Adonis knew from the minute he saw that fish, ever so slightly shimmering in the clear sparkling waters. That his fate had been chosen, and that it lay in this shinning pearlescent creature. It's beautiful scales and slim body enrapturing him. He was so achingly desperate that his mouth watered at the mere thought of catching his elusive lover.

After many hours of trials and tribulations, he finally had the love of his life in his hands. It's thin opalescent frame squirming against his firm grasp. On his way back to the shared  lodgings he encountered his fellow campers.

 

"Ay! Otogari, you catch that fish yet or what? When do we get to eat it huh?" Koga called out, Adonis only nodded in response, to preoccupied with his new lover to pay any attention. He made his way to a vacant clearing, light dappled his skin as he looked upon his lover.

 

The breath all but gone from it's silver body, he brought it's slender mass to his mouth and pressed a quick kiss to it's heaving gills. The he quickly opened his mouth pushing the fish down, scales and all.

 

As soon as the fish passed into his stomach he felt a nut ready to bust. Soon he came so hard his entire lower half exploded in jizz and he lay there on the forest floor, knowing soon he'd be reunited with his soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on Twitter for more vore @totsukakira


End file.
